Catian Protectors
by ninjashogun
Summary: The Dogitians and Catians are at war, and a new alien race-the Senshians-have dispatched a battleship to guard the Catians on Earth. What awaits them in these perilous times? Kuune X OC
1. Apocalypse Approaches

**Note: **Yes, the UDF is an actual galaxy. Our solar system is relatively young, and there are many older galaxies than our Milky Way. For my story's purpose the fake planet of Senshi is only slightly (1000 years) older than Catia or Dogisia. This fanfic is by request, and it is also my first time writing a fanfic about this series. Your reviews and comments are appreciated, especially if they are constructive. Thanks to Silver 15 for assisting me in this endeavor.

**Note: **I've updated this chapter to correct a few minor spelling mistakes, etc. I hope to have chapter four out soon.

* * *

><p>The year was 6000 AD of the Senshian calendar. On the planet of Senshi, deep within the UDFy-38135539 Galaxy, the experimental fifth generation battleship Apocalypse and its crew prepared for the ship's maiden voyage. The target: a planet called Earth located in the Milky Way Galaxy. Their mission: to protect the Catian ship and its crew stationed at Earth from a possible Dogisian attack.<p>

Senshi had discovered Catia by accident while exploring other galaxies in the hope of colonizing new planets. The two planets quickly established good relations with each other, ultimately leading to the formation of the current alliance. A mere two months after the alliance was created, Dogisia launched a surprise attack on Catia, resulting in heavy casualties for the Catians.

Had the Dogisians been alone, Catia would have repelled the attack easily even after sustaining such damage. However, Dogisia had combined its own military might with that of a large fleet of space pirates and mercenaries. The combined forces created a formidable blockade surrounding the entirety of Catia, leaving their target no other option than to focus on defense rather than mounting a counterattack. Catia was forced to utilize their last resort: a desperate transmission for help to their ally, who quickly assembled and dispatched most of their available military. Among the great host of first through fourth generation battleships were supply freighters: some designated for use by the military fleet while the remainder were assigned to break through the enemy blockade in order to provide critical provisions to the crippled Catians.

The ensuing battle raged for what would be the equivalent of three Earth days, creating a multi-colored laser spectacle in the skies above Catia and a scrap yard of hot twisted metal in the space surrounding the planet. As the third day closed, a stalemate had been reached. All factions had lost a great number of ships and crew, and yet the two opposing forces were still evenly matched. Neither had the strength to grasp victory from the other, and the Dogitians were showing no intention of retreating. Taking advantage of the temporary ceasefire, Catia asked Senshi for one additional favor: that a ship be sent to guard the Catians on Earth conducting diplomatic relations.

"This is Katsuo Takeda to launch control. All launch protocol have been completed. We are ready for takeoff."

"Launch control to Captain Takeda: roger that. Countdown will begin momentarily."

As Katsuo casually stretched in his chair, he turned to Lieutenant Hisoka who was sitting beside him. The poor man looked ill: sweating and trembling uncontrollably. The captain couldn't help but laugh at the idea that his second in command was afraid of space travel.

"You know, lieutenant, at this rate you will flood the ship before we get off the ground."

"With all due respect captain, I have a lot of issues with using this ship's first voyage for such an assignment."

"What concerns do you have, exactly?"

"This vessel has never been tested. Its designers say it will reach our destination in _theory_. We don't even know if this thing will fly: it might explode on the spot! Furthermore, normally a navigation specialist would be flying our ship. We are relying on computers to do that for us!"

"Oh, well you don't need to worry about that computer part. There will be a person flying us there. He was assigned to the position just last night."

"Really? That's great news! Who's flying us?" the lieutenant asked excitedly.

The captain simply sat there with a huge grin on his face and the eyes of a madman, causing his second in command's face to turn a deathly white. "Surely you don't mean...?" he whimpered.

"Me" the captain stated with a voice full of mirth.

"Wait, you said the position was given to you last night?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did you read the manual?"

"I was tired so I went to bed instead."

"Then the launch procedures you gave the crew were...all those exercises and embarrassing activities were..."

"Pointless, made up, and incredibly entertaining" the captain finished in the same gleeful tone.

"Do you even know how to fly this thing?" the panicked lieutenant squealed.

"Good question" Katsuo replied with a momentary pensive visage. "I guess we'll find out once we're flying, won't we?" he said resuming his large smile.

"Let me out of here!" Lieutenant Hisoka screamed as he bolted from the control room, racing for the battleship's entrance. A few moments after Hisoka fled the ship's bridge, Katsuo heard a small beeping from the ship's dashboard, signaling an incoming transmission.

"This is Katsuo Takeda."

"Launch control to Captain Takeda: are you prepared for countdown?"

"Certainly, control. Everyone is quite excited about this mission, especially the lieutenant."

"We are beginning the countdown. Please ensure all crewmembers are secured at their stations. Apocalypse's entrance will not be sealed."

"Roger." Turning slightly in his seat, the captain switched on the ship's intercom. "This is your captain speaking. All crew should report to their stations and brace themselves for launch. The countdown has begun, and the entrance will now be sealed."

"What?" Hisoka screamed in horror. He'd just reached the entrance when he heard a loud, distinct click followed by the sound of a compressor. It was now impossible for him to escape without the captain's access code. As he sullenly turned to head back to the cockpit the rockets ignited, effectively sending him sprawling against a nearby wall. "No! Let me out! Let me out I said!" he cried hysterically as Apocalypse began its ascent.

Once the battleship had reached outer space it leveled off, dropping the lieutenant onto the floor with a loud thud. He quickly returned to the control room, knowing full well what would happen if the ship entered hyperspace while he was not in a seat. As Hisoka sat in his chair, Katsuo smirked as he prepared the ship's hyper drive.

"I told you it'd be fine, Hisoka" the captain said chuckling.

"We're not there yet" the depressed lieutenant replied.

"God speed, Apocalypse. Let us know once you arrive at your destination" launch control said from the ship's dashboard.

"Roger, launch control. We'll contact you soon" Katsuo responded as the battleship shot into hyperspace.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to commentreview! It's my life support for writing these stories.


	2. Rendezvous

**Note: **Alright so this chapter was rather tough to write. To be honest it's been a while since I've seen the show, so I'm planning on going back and watching it again. While I did my best to stay true to the characters, if there's any inconsistency in the Catians or other characters from the show it was unintentional and I apologize. Sorry for the delayed update everyone but I am a busy person and don't have an excessive amount of time to write. Keep in mind writing is not my job and there are no specific deadlines for me to meet when it comes to updates. Thanks to Silver15 for his helpful input. As always, enjoy and review!

**Note: **I've updated this chapter to correct a few minor spelling mistakes, etc. I hope to have chapter four out soon.

* * *

><p>Only a few hours had passed since entering hyperspace, and yet Apocalypse was already about to arrive at its destination. In a few minutes it would decelerate to a cruising speed, dropping back into normal space and rendezvousing with the Catian ship.<p>

In the crew's eyes, the voyage had been like an extravagant dream. Battleships were generally not alluring in the slightest, with the majority of the ship's design based on battle functionality and very little consideration given for the comfort of the crew. However, Apocalypse revolutionized every aspect of this standard. At first glance the ship was just like any other with its dark, metallic blue-grey color that served to make the ship less conspicuous in the darkness of space. One would also notice that there were no laser cannons protruding from every inch of the ship as on previous models. Even on close inspection it could barely be perceived that the plethora of offensive weaponry-in much more abundance than in previous designs-was withdrawn into the exterior of the outer shell, creating a deceptively sleek and vulnerable appearance-much like a typical supply vessel. This served two purposes: to increase maximum cruising speed and to avoid unintentionally provoking conflict with another civilization's military. While the exterior was a point of pride among the crew, the interior was the ship's main attraction. It was grandiose enough to be located in the Senshi royal palace: exquisite paintings adorned the walls, the floors were polished until they shone, the hallways and rooms incredibly spacious. Overall, Apocalypse was more like a luxury liner or royal cruiser than a battleship. Perhaps the only member of the crew not particularly impressed with the layout was Captain Takeda, much to the others' confusion. If anything, the captain seemed angry over being in such a ship. Needless to say, Katsuo was the source of much discussion whenever he was not around.

"Well then, I suspect the crew wants to watch the approach. What do you think, Lieutenant? Should we turn on the hologram projectors?" Katsuo asked with a grin as he sat up in his chair and put down the ship's manual.

"I don't see why not. I assume you know which button turns them on?"

"It's this one...I think."

"You _think_? You were just reading the manual weren't you?"

"I was skimming over the pages rather than reading. I looked at the control panel diagram briefly, though. I'm positive that this one either turns on the hologram or activates the self-destruct sequence."

"This ship doesn't have a self destruct button" the lieutenant said incredulously.

"No? You think that an experimental prototype wouldn't be able to destroy itself in order to keep it out of an opponent's hands?" Katsuo said as he turned to Hisoka with a serious visage. The captain had a hard time keeping his stern expression as he saw the man sitting next to him lose confidence in what he had just said like water flowing through a drain. _How gullible can a guy be? _he thought as he silently laughed to himself.

"At any rate, please check the diagram before you press anything" the lieutenant pleaded, stuttering.

Katsuo gave a brief sigh, took a deep breath, and activated the ship's intercom. "Hello, I'm your tour guide Katsuo Takeda and today I will be accompanying you in an exciting excursion into the Milky Way Galaxy." he energetically announced, mimicking the guides back on Senshi. "The hologram projectors will soon be activated to provide you with the best possible viewing experience. Please remember to keep all hands and feet inside the craft at all times, and refrain from feeding any little green men. Thank you for your cooperation." As he finished his sentence, the captain quickly pressed the button in question before Hisoka could offer any resistance. Glancing over, he saw that the lieutenant had his eyes shut tight and was sitting deathly still, his face back to the same pale color it had been before the launch. Katsuo might have though the man was dead if he didn't know better. A brief feeling of pity come over the captain, and he decided that his teasing had went on long enough. "Relax, Hisoka. I was just kidding about the self destruct. Open your eyes and enjoy the view with the rest of us." As the lieutenant opened his eyes to glare at Katsuo, Apocalypse dropped out of normal space and the projectors came to life with the ship's surroundings. "To your left is the blue planet of Neptune. It is the eighth and farthest planet from Earth's Sun, and according to the information we have from Earth it is named from the Roman god of the sea. Next, we have Uranus. It is the seventh planet from the Sun and spins on its axis. Additionally, our sources tell us that Earthlings often mispronounce its name. To your right is Saturn, the sixth planet from the Sun and the second largest planet in Earth's solar system. It is well known for its magnificent bright rings amongst Earthlings. Now we have Jupiter, the fifth planet from the Sun and the largest in this solar system. With four large moons and many smaller ones, it is best known for its Great Red Spot: a storm located on the planet that has existed since 17th century Earth. The red planet up ahead is Mars. Earth has sent several probes to the planet, and has discovered that there are large quantities of water ice at the poles." There was a brief pause as Katsuo beheld Apocalypse's target planet. It was beautiful with its deep blue oceans, its green and brown land, and the swirling white clouds. The crew noticed the reverence in the captain's voice as he continued. "We have reached our destination. Earth: the third planet from the Sun, the only planet within this solar system known to harbor life, the..." Katsuo's voice trailed off as he realized he had no decent way to accurately describe the planet. Then he noticed the gleaming white ship orbiting Earth. "At any rate, all hands should ensure they are presentable and report to your stations. We will be meeting with the Catians shortly."

"Shall I send them a transmission?" Hisoka asked.

"I'll do it. I'm sure they already know that we're here, but for courtesy's sake we might as well. Go make sure the crew's presentable, will you?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute" the lieutenant said as he rose from his seat and exited the cockpit.

Katsuo opened a secure transmission to the ship ahead. "This is Captain Katsuo Takeda of Senshi. Please identify yourself."

"This is Captain Kuune of Catia. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure you are already aware, but our orders are to escort you until further notice."

"Yes, we've been expecting you. Please feel free to dock and come aboard."

"We will begin the docking sequence immediately. I look forward to meeting you in person." Katsuo closed the transmission with the Catians and opened a new one with Senshi. "Katsuo Takeda to launch control. Do you copy?"

"Launch control to Captain Takeda. We hear you loud and clear. What is your status?"

"We have just arrived at the target and are currently docking alongside the Catian ship. No problems so far."

"Roger that. Apocalypse's designers want to know how she handled."

"Like a dream. It was a smooth ride and the ship is spacious. The crew is impressed with her."

"The designers will be happy to hear that."

"How goes operations near Catia?"

"The stalemate has not yet been broken. However, don't let your guard down."

"We won't. Docking has just been completed by the way."

"Roger that. Give us a report if anything happens."

"Copy that. Captain Takeda, over and out." As he closed communication with Senshi, Katsuo heard Hisoka re-enter the cockpit.

"The crew's presentable and we are ready to board the Catian ship at any time."

"Have them form ranks in front of the entrance. Once I release the airlock I'll join you and we will board." Hisoka nodded and left the room, and the captain proceeded to enter his code into the control panel to undo the main door's seal.


	3. Fated Encounter

**Note: **To all my readers: I am so sorry for the delay. Not only have I been preoccupied as of late, but I am experiencing possibly one of the worst writer's blocks I've ever went through. At any rate, I thank you for your continued patience and understanding when it comes to my release rate.

**Note: **I've updated this chapter to correct a few minor spelling mistakes, etc. I hope to have chapter four out soon.

* * *

><p>Once Katsuo had finished inputting his password into the system, the Senshian royal crest immediately materialized on the cockpit's main display. This was the main reason why he had to be alone when the captain's identification was used. It was certainly important for the standard security protocols dictating the captain's exclusive knowledge of the master code to be enforced at all times, but this particular detail would cause no small amount of trouble for Katsuo should it ever be discovered.<p>

Although it was common knowledge among Senshians that an heir to the throne _existed_, no one other than the nobility knew anything about this mysterious successor – not even a name or face to identify their future king. If Apocalypse's crew were to become informed of their captain's true identity, it would cause a tense work environment for the duration of the mission: a situation Katsuo would rather avoid. Worse still would be the inevitable situation of the entire citizenry of Senshi becoming privy to the information. He wanted to be thought of and treated as a fellow Senshian, not as royalty. The excessive honorifics and lavish possessions bestowed upon rulers were pointless and hindered the efficiency of the government. How could a ruling body possibly serve its citizens well without knowing the needs and desires of its people? Conceit, corruption, jealousy and anger: these were the vices bred from the pampering of the upper tier. Of course there were times when the administration needed to establish a difference in power-such as when it was enacting laws-but it needed to spend the rest of the time trying to understand the people who supported it. Katsuo wanted the public to serve him through love and respect, not simply out of perfunctory duty and submission.

"Password verified. Airlocks releasing by order of Prince Takeda" the computer's monotonous robotic voice said through the room's speakers. "Do you desire any further action?"

"No."

"All hail the Senshian royal family!" was the response as the captain was logged out of the system.

"To think they actually took the time to program such a phrase into the computer" Katsuo grumbled as he rose from his seat. _I wonder how long I'll be able to keep this charade alive. _He performed a brief final inspection of both his appearance and the cockpit before, satisfied, he turned and left the bridge to join his crew at the ship's entrance.

"What took you so long?" Hisoka asked condescendingly when he spotted his captain casually strolling toward him.

"Just the usual absurdly large surplus of security protocols I'm required to follow. However, maybe you would have preferred it if I'd done what I wanted instead of following the manual's directions?"

"I don't even want to think of what you'd have done without the manual's instructions" the lieutenant groaned in dread, shivering as his imagination conjured up a mental picture.

"At any rate, it appears I have inconvenienced you. I apologize" Katsuo said in the most convincing contrite tone he could muster.

"Inconvenienced me? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, was I mistaken? I was under the impression that you wanted to get one of those legendary Catian girls for yourself" the captain said with a gleam in his eyes.

"N-No, that was not my intention at all!" Hisoka stammered as his thoughts flooded from his mouth like water through a broken dam. "I mean, it would be great to have a Catian by my side; but I certainly wasn't thinking of..." his voice trailed off as he realized that he was only making things worse for himself.

_I didn't expect such a rewarding result. Perhaps I have misjudged this man's character. That said, I really wish he had finished that last part. It sounded promising… _Katsuo thought as he struggled to contain his mirth. "I see" was all he could manage in reply to the lieutenant's reaction.

"When will we be boarding, captain?" one of the crew asked from the front line of the ranks. After a few brief moments Katsuo recognized the voice as belonging to one of the maintenance personnel, a man by the name of Arata Ichirou. He was one of the youngest crew members aboard Apocalypse and had very little previous experience in his career field, which normally would have disqualified him from assignment onboard the prototype battleship. However, the Ichirou family was a prominent force within the Senshian economy, and Katsuo inferred that they had somehow managed to bribe their son into his current position. Regardless of the circumstances, Arata was blessed with a great intellect and was a hard worker, which in the captain's opinion made him an indispensable asset to the ship and crew.

"There's one more matter to settle before that, Mr. Ichirou. I trust you can keep your pants on for a few moments longer?" A boisterous laugh exploded from all the crew within earshot, while Arata blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"It's n-not like th-that" the young man stuttered amidst the din. _Almost the same as the lieutenant!_ Katsuo mentally noted. _I'm starting to think I'd get this reaction from the entire crew._

Clearing his throat, the captain decided to skip straight to the point. "I'm sure you are all well aware of this, but to ensure we are all on the same page, I shall tell you nevertheless. During this assembly we will be representing Senshi, and your actions will be judged accordingly. As such, I expect exemplary self-control and manners. Keep in mind that I will _not_ tolerate misconduct during today's encounter. Are there any questions?" The room was silent. "Let's go." he said as he took his place in front of the ranks. He opened Apocalypse's entry and strode into the waiting Catian ship with his men filing close behind.

As Apocalypse's crew stepped into the well-lit interior of the Catian vessel, Katsuo was sure that his subordinates thought they had died and gone to heaven. There were many beautiful girls surrounding the entrance, and still more were observing the new arrivals from the ship's second level walkways. _I think the difficulty of keeping these guys under control just got multiplied a thousand fold_ the captain thought, glancing back at his crew. Surprisingly, not a single one of them moved an inch, but rather remained rooted in place with their mouths open, speechless. _Maybe they went blind from taking in such a scene, and cannot see what is in front of them _the captain chuckled at his own joke. As he returned his attention back to the Catians and glanced around the room once more, one of them in particular caught his eye: a well-endowed, purple haired young woman standing in the front line of the encircling mass. He'd thought the captain of the Catian ship had looked great on screen, but Kuune was absolutely breathtaking in person. There was something about her that really drew Katsuo's attention. He'd never experienced these feelings during the political meetings with various noblemen's' daughters back on Senshi! At that moment, the individual in question stepped forward to speak.

"Welcome. I trust that your journey here was a good one?" Kuune said in a friendly voice accompanied with one of her typical smiles.

"Yes it was, though the fact that it was relatively short made the trip much more bearable" was Katsuo's equally cordial reply. Then, in a slightly more icy tone, "I must apologize for the crew's rudeness." Upon hearing their captain's subtle warning, Katsuo's subordinates immediately broke out of their trance and their visages transformed, appearing much more polite and hospitable.

"Please, think nothing of it. You did arrive much earlier than we expected: it would appear that the reports of you leaving today were inaccurate."

"No, those reports are correct." A murmur of disbelief rose from the Catians listening to the captains' conversation. "It only took a few hours for Apocalypse to bring us here."

"I see. That is indeed impressive" Kuune replied, astounded.

"What is your situation? Are there any problems?" Katsuo asked, redirecting the subject to the mission. He wanted to avoid being in a situation where he felt the needed to explain more about the ship and its capabilities.

"Everything is normal, both here and on the surface."

"Am I to assume you have established an embassy on Earth?"

"That is correct. If you would like, I can arrange for someone to give you a tour of the area."

"Thank you, it would be very helpful. Would it be possible to go down tomorrow?"

"That would be no problem at all."

"Also, would you…" Katsuo hesitantly began but stopped himself before completing his question.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I haven't done much research regarding Earth. What do Earthlings look like, and is there anything I should know before visiting the planet tomorrow?" That was a lie: he had already looked into Earth and its inhabitants.

"Senshians and Earthlings share the same basic physical appearance. However, Earthlings seem to lack the abilities common to the people of Senshi."

"Thank you for the information." Katsuo cast a fleeting look at the communicator on his wrist, which also displayed the time. "It appears to be getting late. It would be inconsiderate if we were to impose on you any further, so we will be excusing ourselves. Ah, but before we go…" he reached into his pocket and procured a communicator similar to his own. "This will allow you to contact me at any time. Using this is much more efficient than attempting to contact me through ship transmissions."

"Thank you" Kuune said as she took the device.

"Well then, I look forward to working with you" Katsuo said with a deep bow. His subordinates caught on and immediately followed suit. The Senshians exited the Catian ship and reentered Apocalypse. Both ships' doors were sealed and the meeting was officially concluded. As the crew retired for the night to their rooms, Katsuo was left alone to ponder his actions on his way to the captain's quarters. _I wish I'd had the courage to follow through with my question. Still, perhaps it was for the best that I didn't ask._ _Take one step at a time, Katsuo. Take one step at a time._


	4. To Earth!

**Note: **I've noticed a slight issue I failed to address when writing the previous chapters: the fact that the crew is already aware of Katsuo's last name being the same as that of the ruling family. In the interest of saving time and preventing my readers from needing to go back and reread, I will address this problem now. Among Senshians, "Takeda" is a fairly common last name, and bearing it does not necessarily mean that one has a blood connection with royalty.

**Note:** Originally I planned to make the whole Earth visit one chapter, but I decided to break it up into several so that I could further develop character relationships and overall plot. I do apologize for taking so long to update and I appreciate your continued patience. Certain circumstances prevent me from working on updates as often as I'd like. Additionally, every time I try to work on this story I end up thinking of ideas for the closing chapters rather than the middle of the storyline...a big oversight to be sure. Anyway: I hope you enjoy the story and please to review/comment. I really do want to hear your thoughts.

-ninjashogun

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katsuo was awakened, much to his displeasure, by a shrill beeping in his ear. It took him a moment to realize that someone was attempting to reach him through the ship's intercom. He pressed the green button built into the side of his bed and, in a gruff voice, asked, "What is it?"<p>

"You've got an incoming transmission, Captain" Hisoka replied. It sounded as though he had been woken by the sudden communication request as well.

"Who's the transmission from, Lieutenant?"

"Their royal majesties King and Queen Takeda."

Upon hearing this Katsuo launched himself out of bed and sprinted to his bathroom, frantically trying to style his short blond hair as he went. He splashed cold water on his face, dried it with a nearby towel and, tossing the towel onto the counter, proceeded to the room's closet where he deftly removed a suit from its hanger and grabbed a pair of socks and shoes. Still donning the pants, he hopped over to the side of his bed where he sat and put on his shoes. "Put them through to my private line, Lieutenant" Katsuo said, now awake enough to use his normal voice."

"Right away, sir."

Katsuo had just enough time to press the red button on the side of his bed, cutting the intercom connection, and take his seat in front of captain's private transmission terminal before the faces of the king and queen appeared. He wasn't too worried that the ensuing conversation would be overheard; the captain's room was soundproofed specifically to prevent eavesdropping. "Well met mother, father. I trust you are doing well?"

The king merely grunted in response, which wasn't particularly surprising for Katsuo. It was Katsuo's idea to become captain of the Apocalypse, and of all the people who had opposed the notion his father had been the most vehement. While the prince had eventually convinced his opposition to let him go, King Takeda had never given his son his blessing and Katsuo suspected that his father was still upset over his departure.

"We are well, my son" the queen said in a tender, elegant voice. "More importantly, how are you? Are you getting enough food and rest? Are you -" she was cut off as Katsuo interjected.

"Mother, we have only been here for a night. Of course I am well" he said with an exasperated sigh. "You worry too much" he added in a gentler tone, not wanting to give the impression that he didn't appreciate her feelings.

"I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about you."

"It's your job to be the queen of Senshi, mother. What would you do if someone walked in or overheard this conversation with you fretting over me in such a way? While the chances of such an event are unlikely, it would be best to ensure such a thing doesn't happen, no?" You have a reputation to keep; your name conjures an image of a strong and prideful woman among the Senshian people. As for myself, I'd prefer to keep the chances of my identity being discovered by the crew-or anyone else who doesn't know, for that matter-to a minimum."

"Ah, yes, you may be right Katsuo."

"While it is good to hear from you both, is there a reason you contacted me? I must speak with the Catian captain concerning when we will be going down to Earth."

"Yes there are two things we need to tell you, Katsuo." She paused and glanced at her husband, as if waiting to see if he would at least tell his son the reasons for the transmission. When it was clear he had no intention of doing so, she continued. "First of all, we just received a complete report on the extent of the losses so far for the battle of Catia. Only a seventh of the Catian fleet is still fit for battle, we have lost almost half of our forces, and we estimate the Dogesians and their allies have had their numbers reduced by about half as well."

"These are heavy losses indeed. So there's been no change; it's still an even fight" Katsuo commented in a grim undertone. "But there must be something more than that; you wouldn't have bothered telling me this yourselves unless there was a hidden issue."

"Yes. In the middle of the last battle one of our more advanced fourth generation battleships fired upon our other forces, destroying four battleships before anyone could react to what was happening. It then took to hyperspace and has not been located since."

The idea that a captain and crew would turn against their own kind in the heat of battle sent a surge of rage through Katsuo. There was a brief silence before he could bring himself to respond without shouting. "Why was I not informed of this earlier?"

King Takeda was the one who answered the inquiry. "It was by my order. You chose to go protect the Catians on Earth, and due to the mission you are not free to leave them to give chase. As such, I saw no reason to inform you of the matter as it did not concern you."

"Oh, but _now _it does?" Katsuo could barely maintain his composure. "Considering I had such a difficult time getting approval for my involvement in _this_ assignment, I find it hard to believe you'd have let me chase the ship even if I _was_ available to do so!"

"We had hoped to have the situation resolved by now" the king calmly retorted. If he was embarrassed or angry that the situation remained unresolved, he did not show it. "At any rate, since we have been unable to track the rogue vessel and it has had plenty of time to be well on its way to whatever destination the captain had in mind, it would be wise to be on your guard. It's possible that it may be heading your way."

"We'll be ready if they're foolish enough to present themselves before us." Katsuo was so frustrated that he wanted to end the transmission immediately, but he remembered that his mother had said there were two things she needed to tell him. Now, what was the second thing you were going to tell me, mother?"

"I wish I could tell you under better circumstances, but it can't be helped I suppose. You will soon be a big brother" she said with a warm smile.

"W-what?" Katsuo stammered as he heard the news. This was one of those rare moments when he was lost for words and had no idea what to say. _This was not something I was expecting to hear after the previous topic._ "Congratulations, mother." It was the only response he could think to give. _A little brother or sister…I wonder which it will be? Either way, it looks like things are going to be interesting when this mission expires and we return home_. An awkward silence followed, during which time Katsuo glanced at his communicator and realized that the transmission had lasted much longer than he had intended. He needed to contact the Catian captain and make final arrangements for the visit to Earth. "Mother, father, unfortunately I have matters to attend to and I must take my leave. Again, congratulations." Katsuo reached for the switch on the side of the monitor that would end the transmission. He was about to flip it when his father made one last remark.

"Katsuo, your mother isn't the only one who worries about you" he said in a low, wavering voice that threatened to portray his true emotions. As soon as he finished his sentence, King Takeda cut the transmission from his side.

"One unexpected thing after the other" Katsuo muttered as he rose and walked into his bathroom. He then proceeded to brush his teeth and properly redo everything that had been rushed that morning. _I can't have myself looking undesirable in front of that Catian captain now can I? _He let out a brief chuckle and shook his head. _Come on Katsuo, what are you thinking? You're Senshian royalty, and she's a completely different species! It would never be allowed._

Katsuo left the captain's quarters and made his way to the mess hall. He was greeted by the crew members who happened to cross his path, to each of which he gave his typical smile and returned their greetings. He did not, however, stay and converse with them as usual. Not only was he hungry, but he wanted to make the arrangements for the Earth visit as soon as possible. Once in the cafeteria, he ordered a simple breakfast of cereal with water to drink. He finished his meal after only a few minutes, gave his tray holding his ceramic bowl, spoon, and glass to the crew member on dish duty, and trotted down the halls in the direction of the cockpit.

Hisoka rose and saluted the captain as he entered the cockpit. "Good morning, sir. Have you decided who will be accompanying you on the visit to the embassies today?"

"Ah, right, we're visiting the Catian embassy today" Katsuo replied, feigning ignorance.

"We need to speak with the Japanese embassy as well, Captain. Please tell me you didn't forget?"

"I see no reason to bother ourselves with the Japanese embassy. There's not a thing they can do about us staying here anyway" Katsuo said in a carefree tone. The truth was that he really _hadn't_ thought about the local government.

"Doing so would cause problems for the Catians, sir." It was clear that Hisoka was, yet again, mistaking him for being serious.

"With a battleship named Apocalypse overhead outfitted with technologies far more advanced that Earth's own? I wonder if Earthlings would really be so stupid?"

"Captain, surely you aren't honestly considering ignoring the Japanese government!" Hisoka exclaimed, a slight pleading whine entering into his voice. Katsuo simply grinned at the Lieutenant for a few moments and chuckled as he entertained the thought. "Captain!"

Glancing at the time, Katsuo decided to put an end his teasing for the moment. There was much to be done, and the sooner he could get on Earth, the better. "Relax, Hisoka. I have no intention of overlooking them. To answer your question I plan on having you and Arata with me. If we take Apocalypse's landing shuttle there should be plenty of room."

Relieved, the lieutenant sighed and slumped into his chair. "Well then, should I contact the Catian ship, Captain?"

"No, I will do it" was Katsuo's reply as he activated the transmitter. He was a little disappointed when it was not Kuune, but another Catian who appeared on the screen. This one had short blue hair and was considerably smaller than most of the other Catian crew he had seen. "Good day to you! We are ready to leave for Earth whenever you are" Katsuo said, hiding his true feelings with an air of cheerfulness. "Let's see, you were…?"

"Ah, yes! L-lieutenant Melwin" the Catian responded, stuttering a little. "We are ready as well."

_That hesitant response reminded me somewhat of Hisoka_,Katsuo thought, amused. Nodding in acknowledgement, Katsuo continued. "We think it would be best to use Apocalypse's shuttle for this endeavor. Would the Catians who are accompanying us find that to be acceptable?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

"Perfect. Well then, the shuttle will dock with you shortly and then we can be on our way." Once he had ended the transmission, Katsuo turned to Hisoka. "Let's get to the hangar, shall we? We can't keep the Catians waiting" he said with a smirk. As the two left the ship's bridge, the captain used his wrist communicator to contact Arata.

The young Senshian answered, his bright voice flowing from the communicator's speakers. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

"Get cleaned up and meet me in the hangar. We're going to Earth."

"What?" Arata exclaimed, startled at the sudden order.

"Is there a problem?"

"No sir! No problem at all! I'll be right there!"

Katsuo chuckled as he lowered his communicator from where it had been in front of his mouth. Visiting Earth was interesting in itself, but having Hisoka and Arata with him would surely make the trip even more so. An easily flustered lieutenant and an overly excited crew member…something was bound to happen. Indeed, his decision to bring these two along must have been a stroke of pure genius.

Arata was waiting for them as they arrived at the hangar. Together the three Senshians boarded the shuttle and initiated the startup procedures, which was a simple matter of booting the onboard computer; the ship's updated technology could do almost everything that would require manual interaction on previous models. The shuttle reminded Katsuo of a miniature Apocalypse. It contained an unbelievable amount of space, and the interior was just as well decorated and maintained at the main ship. _To think that they even went through the trouble of redesigning the shuttle to this extent just because I'm the prince. _Rather than piloting the craft manually, it was decided that the auto-pilot (the Senshian Auto Navigator, aka SAN) would fly them to their destination of Earth.

"All electronic systems online and functioning properly" SAN reported. "Cabin pressure is within acceptable parameters. Fusion engines and thrusters are within acceptable parameters. Apocalypse shuttle is ready for use."

"SAN, launch the shuttle and dock with the Catian ship" Katsuo commanded from one of the soft reclining seats located in the back.

"Orders confirmed. Main hangar door disengaged; opening. Shuttle is launching. Expected order completion time is one minute." The sudden increase in speed as the thrusters were initiated was barely perceptible to the Senshians onboard; a significant change from previous shuttle models.

It took exactly two minutes until the shuttle was docked alongside the Catian ship. Katsuo rose from his seat and motioned for his companions to do likewise. He would not be so discourteous as to not meet the Catians as they entered. As the airlocks disengaged and the doors opened, Katsuo was pleased to notice a certain purple-haired beauty amongst the small group of three waiting to board. There was no need to conceal his delight; he was sure that it would be interpreted as excitement over visiting a new planet.

"Welcome aboard and thank you again for agreeing to show us around Earth."

"It is no trouble at all, Captain Takeda" Kuune said in her usual polite and cheery voice. "I do not believe that you have been introduced to my companions. Allow me to introduce you to our ship's doctor, Duerel, and the embassy's head of security, Chaika." "I must say, this is quite a nice shuttle!"

"I am Captain Katsuo Takeda of Senshi. It is a pleasure to meet you, Duerel and Chaika."

"Likewise" was Duerel's composed response.

"Hey, pleasure to meet you as well!" was Chaika's energetic reply, which reminded him of his own crewmember, Arata.

"Since we're on the topic of introductions allow me to introduce my own companions, Lieutenant Hisoka and mechanic Arata Ichirou."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Hisoka and Mr. Ichirou. I am Captain Kuune of Catia." Kuune said with a dazzling smile. The two Senshians bowed to hide their blushing faces and smiles at being addressed by such a beautiful girl, while Katsuo looked on doing his best to maintain his welcoming visage and hide his jealous rage. Senshians could be quite jealous in matters of love.

_Don't get too happy you two; she's mine, _Katsuo thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? We're completely different species and I'm royalty! It's not even a realistic possibility! _Despite his logic he could not calm himself. He decided it was time to change the topic.

"Well, we probably should be on our way. Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable!" Once everyone had been seated, Katsuo gave the order to head for their destination. "SAN, set a course for the Catian embassy on Earth."

"Orders confirmed. Expected order completion time is five minutes."

The remainder of the flight to Earth was filled with idle chatter between the six passengers. Eventually Katsuo managed to somewhat compose his inner feelings, but he couldn't forget the jealousy he had felt and the emotions behind it. _Honestly, what on Senshi have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
